Rededication
We have done rededication by troops and by the whole service unit. Each is special. Ceremonies give the girls that girl scout spirit of sisterhood. Below are two ceremonies. One uses candles and one does not. Rededication by Candle Light This ceremony is quick and everyone does all the steps together. You can use battery powered candles. It's nice to do inside in a partially dark room to see the candles. Be sure to have someone by the light switch to quickly switch them back on! CEREMONY: The girl scout motto is to be prepared.The girl scout slogan is to do a good turn daily. So let us live by the Promise and the Law, while always trying to be prepared and do a good turn daily. Setting: '''Room is dark except for lit candles UP FRONT (GIRLS TURN ON THEIR CANDLES WHEN TOLD AT END). '''LEADER: We know our Promise & our Law. We have recited it many times over the years. We might have questioned its importance in our life or forgotten its value. But, what would the world be like if we stopped serving God and our country? (blow out one candle) What would the world be like if we stopped helping people in need? (Blows out one candle) What would the world be like if we stopped living by the Girl Scout Law? (blows out one candle) (At this point, Leader pauses, then blow out all ten remaining) If we choose this path, our world becomes very dark.'' Pause'' But we choose to make a commitment today. Who wants to renew their Promise and Law? GIRLS ANSWER: WE DO! LEADER: Then renew our Promise. On my honor I will try to serve God and my country. (Re-light first candle) To help people at all times (Re-light candle) And to live by the Girl Scout Law (Re-light first candle) 'LEADER::' Let us renew our Law and you light your candle with your favorite line of the law: ''(Re-light each candle up front at this time) I will do my best to behonest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and torespect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. (Everyone turns on their candle) Let us remember to be sisters all through the year by singing the Friendship Song. (Sing make new friends) '''LEADER: We will quench the flame of our candles, but the flame of friendship still glows in our hearts. As we leave tonight think about how you will keep your promise and law though out the coming yeay by shining your light! Ceremony without candles '''Today we come in silence as we rededicate ourselves to Scouting.' ' Leader: Our goal is to help girls be good citizens today and active citizens tomorrow. We will recite our promise line by line and pause when the leaders hold up our stop sign to listen and think about what each line means. The Promise: ''On my honor, I will try ''LEADER It is a big promise to live up to, and the first words mean "I will do my very best". So I will try, I may not always succeed but I will grow with every new experience as I put into practice the Promise and Law ''To serve God and my country LEADER I will honor God and will be faithful to my own religion. I will be a good citizen of my country. I am proud of God and my country. And on my honor I will try to serve God, my country, and help people at all times to the BEST of my ability. To help people at all times LEADER I will be ready and willing to help people anytime that I am needed.. Others need me. It is good to know that I have skills and knowledge which can make someone else happier And to live by the Girl Scout Law ''LEADER I will try everyday to make the ten parts of the Girl Scout Law a part of my life. Our goal is to help girls be GOOD citizens today and ACTIVE citizens tomorrow We will recite our law line by line and pause when the leaders hold up our stop sign to listen and think about what each line means. The Law: ''I will do my best to be honest and fair LEADER 1 :This means that people can trust us and that we treat others as we would like to be treated. To be friendly and helpful LEADER 2: We make ourselves useful, not just at home and among our friends, but whenever we see the chance to help. To be considerate and caring LEADER 1: We are thoughtful of the rights and feelings of others, and we care about them. To be courageous and strong LEADER 2: Having courage and strength doesn't mean that we face things without fear, only that we try to do them whether or not we are afraid. To be responsible for what I say and do LEADER 1: We cannot blame others for our own thoughts, words or actions. To respect myself and others LEADER 2: We have to like ourselves before we can like others, and we must respect other people for who and what they are. To respect authority LEADER 1: Rules are made to protect people and their rights. We follow rules for order. To use resources wisely LEADER 2: Our natural resources won't last forever. We will work to conserve them. To make the world a better place LEADER 1: We try to make our world a better place through our words and actions. To be a sister to every Girl Scout LEADER 2 Girl Scouts have friends all over the world and we share the same principals in our Promise and Law. BOTH LEADERS: All women are sisters 'As we dedicate our selves by renewing this promise and law we are saying that we will do all these things through the coming year. If you make this solemn promise say AYE. ALL: AYE! ' You may also wish to add these parts: Be Prepared This is the Girl Scout motto. Girl Scouts learn to do things so they are ready for bigger and better adventures, so they are ready to help, so they are ready for anything. Do a Good Turn Daily This is the Girl Scout slogan. Good turns are kind things you do without being asked. You do not receive a reward, but you feel good inside. ' '